


Sentidos que enamoran

by OhhMyPerro



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyPerro/pseuds/OhhMyPerro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tacto, vista, olfato, gusto y oido. Sentidos vitales. El sexto sentido, siempre sexista; uno orientativo; el de la moda, nunca puede faltar; el sentido común, Merlin sabe que hace falta; sin olvidar el del humor. La unión hace ¿el amor? Viñetas disjuntas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentido de la moda

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer.** Según la lógica.

**Disclaimer.** Según la lógica.

Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás caracter que haya utilizado, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás asociados.

Yo no soy J. K. Rowling.

Por lo tanto: Nada me pertence. Asi de simple, gente.

 ** _/Miradas apreciativas/_**

Moda: Es la palabra protagonista en los días previos al baile.

Vestidos, maquillaje, peinados, perfumes, zapatos y bolsos; las brujas son TAN parecidas a las chicas muggles en eso.

Pero Hermione jamás ha sido como esas brujas, tampoco como esas chicas muggles, en realidad ella siempre ha sido una chica bastante especial, y… diferente. Ella no lo considera una molestia, tampoco un defecto, más bien le parece que es una cualidad, algo que la hace única.

La noche del baile ha estado observándose en el espejo, se ve diferente, no se reconoce, se ha alisado el pelo y le ha quedado muy bien, el vestido se ajusta perfectamente a ella, los pendientes, los zapatos, todo ha quedado perfecto. No sabe como lo ha logrado. Siempre la habían criticado por no tener sentido de la moda, por vestir de una manera tan sencilla y normal, por no maquillarse o tratar de parecer atractiva. Pero ahora, justo en esos precisos momentos, no parecía tener todos esos "defectos"; y sin embargo no le importaba que tan bueno o malo fuera su aspecto, en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era ir a divertirse, con sus amigos, con su pareja de baile, le daba igual con quien, se había propuesto divertirse y pensaba hacerlo.

Tampoco se sintió incomoda o feliz cuando notó todas aquellas miradas sobre ella cuando comenzó a bailar con Krum, le daba igual, ella se estaba divirtiendo y ese era el propósito.

Pero si hubo algo que la hizo sentir satisfecha de haberse arreglado de esa manera, hubo algo que hizo que se sintiera más feliz por unos instantes, pues bajo la mirada furiosa de Ron, encontró algo que le hizo sentir bien, era algo mezclado con el embelesamiento y la fascinación, algo que hizo que su autoestima se elevara a puntos extremadamente altos. Porque Ron la miraba como había mirado a las veelas del mundial de quidditch, como había mirado a Fleur Delacoure y quizá un poco como miraba la comida del banquete de inicio de curso. Y eso la hizo sentir bien.

Tal vez no todos los días se le activara aquel 'sentido de la moda', pero aquella noche valió la pena el esfuerzo en arreglarse, porque una mirada apreciativa de Ron era difícil de conseguir, y ella lo había logrado.

* * *

Pues ya lo ven, no he avanzado con mi otro fic, falta de inspiración. NO, y repito, NO lo pienso abandonar pero necesito tiempo. Mi adorada beta me ha aconsejado que trate con cosas cortas y para eso, me he inscrito a "Retos a la carta". Supongo que algunos sabrán que es. Quien no, pregunteme, con gusto le responderé.

Bueno, pues inscrita en esa página me he propuesto escribir varios drabbles sin sentido, sobre los sentidos. Se entendió? Bueno, lo iran entendiendo.

Asi que pues comprometida a hacerlo he pedido la tabla de los sentidos. Este es el primero y faltan 9.

Si gustan dejen un comentario, un saludo, lo que ustedes quieran. No es obligatorio pero me haría muy feliz.

Me despido. Y les mando muchos saludos.

Att. La Innombrable.


	2. Sentido de la moda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer.** Considerando que soy pobre y estoy en la miseria, creo que se puede deducir que nada de esto me pertenece. Al menos no por ahora, muajajaja!

**Disclaimer.** Según la lógica.

Los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás caracter que haya utilizado, le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás asociados.

Yo no soy J. K. Rowling.

Por lo tanto: Nada me pertence. Asi de simple, gente.

 ** _/Miradas apreciativas/_**

Moda: Es la palabra protagonista en los días previos al baile.

Vestidos, maquillaje, peinados, perfumes, zapatos y bolsos; las brujas son TAN parecidas a las chicas muggles en eso.

Pero Hermione jamás ha sido como esas brujas, tampoco como esas chicas muggles, en realidad ella siempre ha sido una chica bastante especial, y… diferente. Ella no lo considera una molestia, tampoco un defecto, más bien le parece que es una cualidad, algo que la hace única.

La noche del baile ha estado observándose en el espejo, se ve diferente, no se reconoce, se ha alisado el pelo y le ha quedado muy bien, el vestido se ajusta perfectamente a ella, los pendientes, los zapatos, todo ha quedado perfecto. No sabe como lo ha logrado. Siempre la habían criticado por no tener sentido de la moda, por vestir de una manera tan sencilla y normal, por no maquillarse o tratar de parecer atractiva. Pero ahora, justo en esos precisos momentos, no parecía tener todos esos "defectos"; y sin embargo no le importaba que tan bueno o malo fuera su aspecto, en ese momento todo lo que deseaba era ir a divertirse, con sus amigos, con su pareja de baile, le daba igual con quien, se había propuesto divertirse y pensaba hacerlo.

Tampoco se sintió incomoda o feliz cuando notó todas aquellas miradas sobre ella cuando comenzó a bailar con Krum, le daba igual, ella se estaba divirtiendo y ese era el propósito.

Pero si hubo algo que la hizo sentir satisfecha de haberse arreglado de esa manera, hubo algo que hizo que se sintiera más feliz por unos instantes, pues bajo la mirada furiosa de Ron, encontró algo que le hizo sentir bien, era algo mezclado con el embelesamiento y la fascinación, algo que hizo que su autoestima se elevara a puntos extremadamente altos. Porque Ron la miraba como había mirado a las veelas del mundial de quidditch, como había mirado a Fleur Delacoure y quizá un poco como miraba la comida del banquete de inicio de curso. Y eso la hizo sentir bien.

Tal vez no todos los días se le activara aquel 'sentido de la moda', pero aquella noche valió la pena el esfuerzo en arreglarse, porque una mirada apreciativa de Ron era difícil de conseguir, y ella lo había logrado.

* * *

Pues ya lo ven, no he avanzado con mi otro fic, falta de inspiración. NO, y repito, NO lo pienso abandonar pero necesito tiempo. Mi adorada beta me ha aconsejado que trate con cosas cortas y para eso, me he inscrito a "Retos a la carta". Supongo que algunos sabrán que es. Quien no, pregunteme, con gusto le responderé.

Bueno, pues inscrita en esa página me he propuesto escribir varios drabbles sin sentido, sobre los sentidos. Se entendió? Bueno, lo iran entendiendo.

Asi que pues comprometida a hacerlo he pedido la tabla de los sentidos. Este es el primero y faltan 9.

Si gustan dejen un comentario, un saludo, lo que ustedes quieran. No es obligatorio pero me haría muy feliz.

Me despido. Y les mando muchos saludos.

Att. La Innombrable.


	3. Sentido del tacto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Disclaimer**. Considero casi innecesario comunicarles que nada pertenece, pues ya deben de saberlo, pero el mundo me exige que lo avise._

_**Disclaimer**. Considero casi innecesario comunicarles que nada pertenece, pues ya deben de saberlo, pero el mundo me exige que lo avise._

* * *

  
 **Sentido del tacto.**

 _Porque los chicos de 17 años, sean muggles sean magos, siempre piensan en sexo._

* * *

  
 _Tacto._ Aquel sentido que ligamos directamente con lo que tocamos, ya sea con las manos solamente, o con la piel en su total extensión.

 _Sensaciones_ , algunas únicamente producidas cuando se entra en contacto con algo… o alguien.

 _Verano_ , palabra que asociamos con el calor, las vacaciones y a veces la llegada de un nuevo año escolar.

Pero esa noche de verano el varón más joven de los Weasley no pensaba en las vacaciones o en la llegada de su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, la situación era que no iba a asistir a tal curso, pero no era eso tampoco en lo que pensaba. Estaba distraído con algo más _complicado._

Una chica, sí las chicas eran un tema más complicado, sobre todo cuando lo único que se hace es pensar con cierta chica en ciertas situaciones.

Y esas ciertas situaciones no estaban llenas de buenas intenciones, de hecho las intenciones que tenía para con esa chica eran lo que su madre llamaría escandalosas.

Pero él creía que escándalo sería lo que provocaría si estuviera con esa chica, en las situaciones que pensaba en ese momento.

Y los sueños que tenía no podían ayudar en nada a que se eliminaran esas intenciones, sueños que parecían tan vividos que preferiría dejar de dormir si con eso pudiera eliminarlos.

Sueños y fantasías que contribuían a aumentar la libido que él intentaba apagar todas las noches con esas duchas de agua fría que tan frecuentes se estaban volviendo.

Y el hecho de sentir correr el agua por su cuerpo no ayudaba tampoco cuando tenía en mente que no era el agua lo que le recorría sino las manos de esa chica, y esas manos se detenían en cierta parte de su anatomía, la cual reaccionaba inmediatamente ante la estimulación irreal que sentía.

Y odiaba estar tantos días así, odiaba tener que levantarse a mitad de la noche a tomar esas duchas que en realidad no le ayudaban en nada, odiaba que sólo pensar en su imagen le provocara una tremenda erección y sobre todo odiaba no tener el valor para hacer nada.

Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no podía seguir pensando en Hermione Granger todo el día, era demasiado frustrante.

Si, se lo diría… sólo esperaba que con la toma de esa decisión sus fantasías disminuyeran, aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

Ps... he aquí una creación más del sentido que me toco escribir... bueno tanto como que me tocó... pues yo lo elegí... si bueno... ya me confundi.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, son de verdad encantadores, y me indican cual es la respuesta del público ante las cosas que escribo.

Este es un pequeño lime, nada explicito y todo muy bien relatado sin nada de vulgaridad, al menos a mi me no lo pareció. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y obviamente espero la respuesta en sus reviews.

Saludos.

 _Att. La Innombrable._


	4. Sentido común

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer. Gracias, gracias... a Roewling que escribio Harry Potter y que escribio un horrible epílogo, por darnos tanto material para ff. Si fuera Rowling... ya me hubiera suicidado por haber terminado asi al saga._

_Disclaimer. Gracias, gracias... a Roewling que escribio Harry Potter y que escribio un horrible epílogo, por darnos tanto material para ff. Si fuera Rowling... ya me hubiera suicidado por haber terminado asi al saga._

* * *

  
 _Title: Sueños atrevidos._

 _Summary:_ _Porque las chicas también pensamos en sexo, pero tenemos mayor sentido común._

Somos amigos, sólo amigos.

Es lo que Hermione se repite mentalmente cada mañana. A un lado se encuentra Ginny quien duerme profundamente, tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Y es ella la que se despierta tratando de alejar de su mente aquellos sueños extraños que ha comenzado a tener.

Cuando era pequeña hubo un chico de su primaria muggle que le gustaba, en ese entonces, no era más que un niña y llegó a soñar con él, con como él la besaba (inocentemente) y le pedía fuera su novia, no siempre en ese orden. Despertaba un tanto enojada, en primera porque eran sueños demasiado cursis, y siendo pequeña, ella no entendía como las mujeres podían ser tan cursis en algunas cosas. Además, también encontraba algo de superficialidad en esos sueños. ¿Por qué siempre era el niño quien daba los besos? ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo una chica?

No importaba demasiado, el chico nunca le hizo caso, y ella dejó de preocuparse por cosas así, para dedicarse más a sus estudios. Para ser siempre la mejor en todo. Porque ella siempre prefirió superarse a sí misma que preocuparse por un chico, decidió que ella no sería tan superficial. Y lo ha cumplido, se ha esforzado y ha tropezado en algunos momentos, pero lo ha cumplido. Así que ahora no entiende porque está teniendo esos sueños otra vez.

Obviamente, ahora el personaje de sus sueños es, ni más ni menos, uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron. El pelirrojo con quien más peleas tiene. El chico más insensible, celoso, despistado y grosero que ha conocido; pero también el más leal, menos interesado, divertido y quizá el mejor en estrategia y análisis.

Son sólo amigos, pero Hermione ha empezado a soñar con él, ha empezado a pensar en cosas que escandalizarían a quien se lo dijera. Porque en sus sueños no es él quien toma la iniciativa, sino ella. Ella es quien se acerca lentamente y lo abraza, quien se acerca a sus labios y juega con ellos, rozándolos levemente y alejándose un poco. Tardando sólo un par de segundos en acercarse más y besarlo lentamente, atrapando primero su labio inferior, luego el superior, usando la punta de su lengua para lamer los bordes de los mismos, empujando suavemente para que le permita entrar en su boca.

En sus sueños siempre se vuelve atrevida, y es únicamente ella la que actúa, es ella quien controla la situación.

Y tal vez no sería tan malo si sólo lo besara, si todo se quedara en eso, tal vez no sería tan malo…

Pero lo es, porque sus sueños no terminan con ese beso, tal vez porque inconscientemente ella desea que pase algo más, y sus fantasías— _no, son sueños, Hermione, sólo sueños_ —nunca la defraudan, porque siempre sucede algo más.

Porque siempre terminan con la respiración agitada, un par de prendas menos, y la sensación de que tienen un vacío por llenar. Pero en sus sueños jamás se llena ese vacío, y esa sensación queda latente en Hermione, aún cuando se ha despertado.

Y podría ser torturador para ella, pero su cerebro tiene muchas cosas que analizar a lo largo del día y procura olvidarse de esos sueños mientras está despierta. Y porque su sentido común le dice que pensar demasiado en esos sueños no le dará ningún tipo de satisfacción, sino todo lo contrario, ese vacío seguirá ahí. Y ella jamás ignora su sentido común.

Así que por ahora procura sólo en analizar que tan fuertes son los sentimientos que tiene por Ronald Weasley, y deja los sueños para las noches, aquellas en las que pierde ese sentido común.

* * *

AW! Que monito quedo! Bueno, en realidad lo escribi en un par de horas, todo fue muy rápido, la inspiración llgó cuando vi que mi Sirius personal estaba conectado y decidi ponerme a escribir el drabble. Debía de publicar hoy a fuerzas, asique trabaje bajo presión. Si no les ha gustado dejenme reviews, y si les ha gustado, pues también, sino como quieren que me entere.

Saludos y gracias a quienes me dejaron Review en el capítulo pasado. S les agradece. Se les aprecia, se les quiere, y demás...

Att. / _†Innombrable's Corporation†/... es decir La Innombrable._

 _Pd. Estoy trabajando ene scribir un profile decente, sino lo logro, ya subire cualquier cosas después._

 _Pd2. Amo responder reviews... si me dejas uno, creeme que te respondere. Y si me encuentro inspirada te dare una respuesta de medio pagina de word._

 _Pd3. Para quien no lo sabia soy amante de los postdatas también._

 _Pd4. Creo que no lo he hecho. Luzbelita... MIL GRACIAS POR BETEARME LA HISTORIA! Eres la mejor._


	5. Sentido de la vista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Disclaimer.** Nada es mio. Nada me pertenece vivo gracias a la caridad de mis padres, y obviamente ellos no me comprarían todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter y agregados, así que siguen perteneciendo a la Sra. Rowling y agregados._

_**Disclaimer.** Nada es mio. Nada me pertenece vivo gracias a la caridad de mis padres, y obviamente ellos no me comprarían todos los derechos sobre Harry Potter y agregados, así que siguen perteneciendo a la Sra. Rowling y agregados._

* * *

Vista.

Summary. De porque los chicos aprecian sus ojos... cursi Ron/Hermione. Post guerra Deathly Hallows.

* * *

Ron nunca supo en qué momento se enamoró.

Un día, de repente, se despertó pensando en ella y PUM, ahí estaba, la sensación de hormigueo en el estómago; ahora lo había definido así, antes era un vacio y un ligero dolor de estómago que le hacía pensar que no había debido comerse los otros 10 bollitos en la mañana. La imagen mental de su sonrisa, en especial las sonrisas que le dedicaba a él y todo eso. Todo eso que le hacía pensar que tal vez estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga, de Hermione.

Y estar enamorado era nuevo para él, se sentía algo triste, porque si el amor era tal y como él había escuchado, entonces se volvería un adicto-dependiente de Hermione. Y viviría en eterna tristeza porque ella parecía no querer nada con él.

Claro, eso pensaba cuando tenía 13, a los 17 las cosas cambian demasiado. Había estado de novio con Lavender y sabía que uff… las chicas eran demasiado extrañas con los noviazgos, eso de haberle regalado la cadena más fea que hubiera visto y que le daba el cruel presentimiento de que a Lav-Lav le iba el sado, eso le parecía demasiado.

Obviamente, sabía que Hermione era diferente, no por eso dejaba de ser extraña, era una chica de todos modos, pero diferente a las demás.

Y debido a que era diferente, Ron siempre creyó que ella jamás le haría caso, porque ella parecía entenderse mejor con los chicos que con las chicas, porque era su mejor amiga y ser mejor amiga de Ron debía de ser, muchas veces, desesperante; porque era especial. Y él no creía que alguien tan especial como ella podría fijarse en él.

Se había fijado en Krum, tal vez se había fijado en Harry, a lo mejor hasta en Malfoy, lo cual ya era repugnante, pero estaba seguro de que en él no, en él nunca se había fijado. A excepción de cuando lo regañaba.

Por eso fue que cuando lo beso la impresión fue TAN grande que le costó trabajo reaccionar, porque le costaba hacerse a la idea de que le estaba besando, ella a él y no él a ella, como siempre había pensado que sucedería, cuando le declarará amor eterno y la besara, y claro que luego de eso Hermione le daría un puñetazo como el que le dio a Malfoy en tercero; pero no, las cosas estaba ocurriendo diferente a como había pensado y era ella quien le besaba, y obviamente no sería él el que le diera un puñetazo.

Lo que sí hizo fue responder al beso, igual de emocionado, con el mismo ímpetu y la misma intensidad, porque un beso era un beso, y un beso de Hermione no se podía rechazar. Porque ella, ella que era toda perfección, le estaba besando y eso quería decir que le quería a él, más que a otras personas, y eso era suficiente para Ron, porque jamás en toda su vida su autoestima había estado tan alta.

Y cuando se separaron del beso, porque Harry los interrumpió y porque, en definitiva, en medio de la guerra decisiva contra Voldemort no podían estar besándose mientras la gente moría; Ron observó la cara de Hermione, y agradeció a Merlín y a todos los dioses existentes por haberle dado unos ojos capaces de observar el rostro de la chica, su chica.

Porque en ese momento decidió que iba a tenerla siempre a su lado, porque no iba a poder vivir sin ella despertando junto a él todas las mañanas, para poder observarle mientras dormía o verla despierta, no importaba, pero la quería tener siempre junto a él.

Y así, mientras estudiantes, profesores, aurores, y todo ser viviente (y aquellos que tenían vida gracias a la magia) que estaba en el castillo y sus alrededores luchaba por la libertad del mundo mágico, Ron decidió que iba estar con Hermione, por siempre.

* * *

PUff.. Q me tardé 3, TRES días en terminar el j drabble y hasta ahora puedo subirlo.

Me lo betearon ayer, asi que está checado, y bien escrito... Buneo eso mejor lo deciden uds.

Gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews, se les quiere, besos, saludos y muchos Sirius para todas (si no es Sirius el que quieren pueden pedir su cambio de producto dejando un review, gracias)

 **Fatipati Weasley.** Gracias por tu review, y si, espero yo también que ya pase algo. Jajajaja, si, pronto pasará algo. YEAH! Alguien más aparte de mi ama los postdata. Lo que piensa Ron de los sueños de Hermione? Supongo que solo piensa en los suyos pero espero pronto poder poner algo que haga que los dos hagan sus sueños realidad (cofcoflemmoncofcof). MIl gracias, nuevamente, espero verte más seguido por aquí, y si no es mucha molestia quia la proxima vez quieras dejar tu email o entrar a tu cuenta para que te responda más fácilmente tu review.

Saludos!

 _Pd. Hoy sin postdatas..._

 _Pd2. Vale, no resistí la tentación, sigo trabajando en la remodelación de mi perfil, sino quieren encontrarse con una frase estúpida mejor no entren._

 _Pd3. Pero si quieren, pueden, queda bajo su decisión._

 _Pd4. Alguna me cree que no me guste ésta pareja?_

En fin, es hora, me voy... a trabajar que todo el mundo me dice floja.

Att. / _†Innombrable's Corporation†/... es decir La Innombrable._


	6. Sexto sentido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _****_

_****_

Disclaimer..

Si yo fuera Rowling no sería millonaria... hacia mucho que me habría gastado todo el dinero... Si esto generara dinero que fuera a parar a una cuenta bancaria en las Bahamas... escrbiría un drabble por día. Como se daran cuenta no publico todos los días, y obviamente no soy millonaria en bancarrota. Asi que nada me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **Teoria del futuro cambiante**. _De por qué Hermione odia la adivinación pero ha comenzado a creer en su sexto sentido._

* * *

Hermione odia la adivinación.

En los años de colegio siempre le preguntaron: "¿Cómo es que no cogiste adivinación? ¡Pero si es la materia más sencilla!", y ella siempre respondió lo mismo. "Es imprecisa, nada es seguro. Aritmancia es mucho mejor."

Pero en realidad hay otros motivos por los que odia la materia.

Al principio de su tercer año escogió todas las asignaturas posibles. No era por gusto, era porque en realidad no sabía cuál de todas le sería útil. Quería tener un campo de elección más amplio que el de los demás al momento de elegir cuál sería la carrera que estudiaría al finalizar Hogwarts. Ella era así, siempre pensando en el futuro. Actuando de manera controlada para no tener sorpresas o formarse ideas indecisas, contradictorias.

Siempre planeando lo que haría más adelante.

La adivinación no resultó ser lo que ella esperaba, no había adivinos de verdad, la mayoría de ellos eran charlatanes. Otros tantos se negaban a decir lo que sucedería, algunos más se suicidaban porque el futuro no era perfecto, pero los que sabían algo de adivinación, y eran esos los que Hermione apreciaba; creían que el futuro era cambiante, fácil de predecir pero nunca de manera correcta, al final, una persona, un hecho accidental o intencionado siempre cambiaban el futuro. Era difícil ir a clase de adivinación sabiendo estas cosas, Hermione sabía esto; además el que la profesora de adivinación mintiera en todo, fuera estrafalaria y le dijera que no tenía ojo interior para su materia también le molestaba.

Aunque claro, la profesora Trelawney tenía razón. Ella no tenía ojo interior, no creía en la adivinación, tampoco en las profecías (pese a que su mejor amigo tenía una propia; pues todo quedaba explicado con el fundamento del futuro cambiante), tampoco en los presentimientos. Y si había algo que le molestaba y estaba ligado a la adivinación, era todo el mito que existía alrededor de un "sexto sentido".

Le parecía ilógico y sexista.

Por eso cuando Ron le preguntó un día en la mañana si tenía hambre y ella contestó que no, que tenía nauseas; supo que algo raro pasaba.

Tal vez su sexto sentido se encendió en ese momento, no lo sabía, a lo mejor y si existía o no era tan ilógico como ella creía, pero en ese momento comenzó a tener un extraño presentimiento.

Y se estaba volviendo loca porque eso no le sucedía a ella, porque sus creencias de la adivinación y todo en torno a ella se estaban derrumbando. Y se siguieron derrumbando cuando su periodo se retrasó.

Cuando fue a una farmacia y compró una prueba de embarazo. _Porque hay cosas que es mejor hacerlas de manera muggle_

Cuando la prueba resultó positivo y se le escapó decir: _Lo sabía._

Cuando supo que la reacción de Ron sería de lo más inesperada. _¿Qué voy a ser… padre? Y luego se desmayó._

Y cuando durante nueve meses supo que sería una niña. _Rose, Rose Weasley._

En ese momento pensó que tal vez el sexto sentido existía. Luego del nacimiento de Rose y el embarazo de Hugo se convenció totalmente de su existencia.

Claro, eso no le iba impedir seguir odiando la adivinación. Porque el futuro seguía siendo impreciso, cambiante. Ahora sólo esperaba que fuera un futuro feliz.

* * *

La caja de jitomates, lechugas y demás alimentos o instrumentos que puede lanzarme se encuentra debajo de sus asientos. Tal vez encuentren una pizza, si la ven, no se la coman, lanzénmela también.

Las personas que desee levantar un acta en mi contro haganlo de favor en aquél botón azul que dice go! Áquellos que quieran su dinero de vuelta... lo siente, ese no se lo puedo devolver, la entrada era gratuita.

En fin, que se ha terminado un drabble más, las contestaciones a las quejas y ayudas anteriores van por via privada. Y gracias una vez más por la lectura.

YEAH! Ahora si no me tardé más de lo previsto!

Saludos.

Pd. Los pedidos continúan. Haganme saber cuál es le producto que desean, xL!


	7. Sentido del olfato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados, así como los lugares que se mencionan y demás detalles son parte del universo creado por J. K. Rowling; y su servidora está muy segura de no obtener ningún beneficio de estos._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados, así como los lugares que se mencionan y demás detalles son parte del universo creado por J. K. Rowling; y su servidora está muy segura de no obtener ningún beneficio de estos._

Cuando Ron aún se negaba a si mismo estar colgado por Hermione tenía problemas para estar cerca de ella. Ideas extrañas aparecían en su mente, como si Hermione tenía la piel suave, o el olor de su cabello se debía alguna poción. O ¿por qué no le gustaba utilizar perfume? O si cuando mojaba sus labios de cierta manera era porque estaba pensando, o porque esperaba algo o…

Paseaban por el callejón Diagon. Recogían las verduras que sembraba la Sra. Weasley del huerto en la madriguera, limpiaban Grimmauld Place, siempre ellos, juntos. Y luego llegaba Harry, y cuando lo hacía, su ritmo cambiaba, hablaban de quien le quisiera matar en ese entonces, de Sirius, de las reliquias, de la Orden, a Ron le parecía que tener de amigo a Harry hacia su vida más interesante. No era que no lo quisiera como amigo si fuera normal, pero de ser normal quien sabe si se hubieran conocido desde un principio, a lo mejor y sí, pero no piensa mucho en eso porque se confunde, y Ron odia confundirse.

Para buen ejemplo estaba su relación con Hermione. Siempre peleando. Y cuando no peleaban, Ron se confundía, y entonces se enojaba, y se peleaban. Excepto en presencia de Harry, porque entonces no peleaban, sino que se unían, para ayudar a su amigo, para afrontar lo que viniera.

Todo cambió cuando el sexto año empezó.

Ron estaba confundido, pero eso no era necesario para molestarlo, porque tenían un problema más grande, ayuda a Harry a sobreponerse a lo de Sirius, Voldemort, el repentino interés enfermizo de Harry para averiguar lo que hacía el hurón.

Recuerda el momento en que dejó de estar confundido. Recuerda que fue gracias a Slughorn, el hombre más irritante que ha conocido, despreciándole por quien era, su origen y su familia. Aun le detesta. Pero… fue gracias a él, a ese primer día, con esas pociones en su escritorio que descubrió el porqué de la confusión.

Había una poción que brillaba de manera extraña, "brillo nacarado" había dicho Slughorn después, olía maravillosamente. Olía a Hermione. Limpio y fresco. Con un ligero olor a lavanda, probablemente lo que utilizaba para lavar su cabello.

 _Amortentia_ , la poción del amor—había dicho, precisamente, Hermione.

Y entonces entendió la confusión. Lo que los pequeños roces de Hermione, los abrazos impulsivos, los "Besos" al final de sus cartas, provocaban; el vuelco de su estómago cuando la vio bailando con Krum en cuarto, el terror que le dio en el ministerio cuando un rayo violeta la alcanzó.

De un momento a otro, la confusión se fue. Maldita poción, malditos olores reveladores.

Se sentía atraído por Hermione.

Afortunadamente la atracción era algo que se podía eliminar, ¿no? Solo tenía que encontrar otra chica para sentirse atraído… ¿no?

No, Ron, la verdad es que no.

" _Estoy jodido"_

 **Notas** : A ver… han pasado fácil dos años desde mi última update… y no hay excusa, pero a mi favor de decir que no hay historia, es decir, no hay nada que se hayan perdido, ni nada que sea nuevo. Esto es un poco más de lo mismo con un título diferente.

Si me he decidido a publicar, ha sido porque me ha gustado lo que hice… y porque estoy de vagaciones, xD Pero bueno… una disculpa si hubo quienes esperaban esto más pronto. Saludos y gracias por los reviews dejados.


	8. Sentido del humor y de la orientación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer._** _Soy pobre, pero no busco hacer dinero, las ideas... son casi todas mias... CASI es la palabra clave... pero cuando me decida a plagiar algo, cualquier cosa, avisaré... de mientras: nada de esto es mio blablabla no gano dinero blablabla (q mierda esa de no ganar dinero, el dinero deberia de servir para pagarnos cuando escribamos esto, joer que se merece caramba!) y bueno... blablabla_

**_Disclaimer._** _Soy pobre, pero no busco hacer dinero, las ideas... son casi todas mias... CASI es la palabra clave... pero cuando me decida a plagiar algo, cualquier cosa, avisaré... de mientras: nada de esto es mio blablabla no gano dinero blablabla (q mierda esa de no ganar dinero, el dinero deberia de servir para pagarnos cuando escribamos esto, joer que se merece caramba!) y bueno... blablabla_

* * *

 _*Hermione odia el machismo, los estereotipos y los prejuicios sexistas, al menos hasta que se pierde en Australia*_

Hermione odia a los típicos machos que creen que una mujer necesita de ellos todo el tiempo. Le molesta que la consideren incapaz de muchas cosas y que piensen que solo por ser una chica, debe de saber otras tantas cosas.

Lo odia, de verdad que lo hace.

Al menos hasta que se pierde en Australia.

Tres meses después de que la guerra se terminara, y aunque aun había arreglos que hacer, declaraciones en contra de mortífagos, funerales que realizar, periodistas que esquivar y demás… Harry la había obligado a irse. El podría manejarse solo…

Se suponía que iba a quitarle a sus padres el hechizo que les había borrado la memoria… también se suponía que sabía en donde estaban y sus nombres.

Lo que no sabía era que a sus padres les iba a dar un delirio romántico y se iban a escapar juntos de su país de origen (o el que ellos creían que era su país de origen) para conocer el mundo… tampoco creyó que se les ocurriría cambiar de nombre y cometer algunos delitos… (escapar de hoteles sin pagar, tener sexo en público, tomarse fotos desnudos junto a otros tantos miles de hombres y mujeres, participar en protestas ambientalistas, amarrarse a un árbol… cosas así) al parecer, era unos ídolos donde quiera que estuviera, la gente los seguía y ellos eran felices amándose y haciéndole un bien al mundo…

Lo cual no era nada bueno, ya que cuando fue por ellos, la policía los buscabas por activistas, y tenían una demanda del hotel del que habían huido. El nombre había sido borrado… y ahora tenían otro, la dirección nadie la conocía, pero al parecer habían hecho amigos a los que la policía ya había investigado…

Cuando llegó a la primera casa en la que iba a preguntar se presentó como su hija… o desgracia… los Wilkins no tenían una hija, y habían pregonado su dolor al decir lo mucho que la desearon alguna vez, y como sentían que ese pedazo les faltaba… entonces Hermione fue corrida del lugar de los nuevos amigos de sus padres que creyeron que ella quería embaucarlos…

Para la tercera casa a la que fue, la historia había sido modificada desde, "Han ganado la lotería" hasta "Soy una sobrina muy lejana y los vengo buscando porque la última voluntad de mi abuela es verlos de nuevo". En la cuarta obtuvo una dirección… que no encontró porque se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de la nada, no taxis, no transporte, NADA… estaba perdida en medio de la nada y odiaba a Ron.

Lo de estar perdida era obvio, lo de odiar a Ron no tanto, pero suponía que tenia ver con la pronto respuesta que dio cuando Harry le dijo a ella que se fuera a Australia y Ron rápidamente contestó que él se quedaba a ayudarlo… no fuera que los periodistas se lo quisieran comer.

Y era estúpido… pero en ese momento sentía tanto la necesidad de llorar de frustración con alguien y desearía tanto que fuera Ron que no sabía qué hacer, y solo pensaba en lo mucho que lo odiaba…

Entendió en ese momento que Ron se quedara, si hubiera sido posible, ella también estaría en Inglaterra luchando contra las consecuencias de la guerra, pero no… sus padres eran importantes, y la verdad era que necesitaba tanto verlos que le dolía. Y agradecía que su amigo… novio… lo que fuera, se hubiera quedado con Harry… aunque después de haberlo besado esperaba que tuvieran algo más sólido…

Pero el estúpido de Ron, al que odiaba, no había dicho nada, se había quedado callado a su lado, sin alejarse pero sin hablar, simplemente en silencio. No era que hubieran tenido tiempo de hablar, pero venga ya… ¡la guerra había terminado! Unos minutos para aclarar su situación no hubieran sido tiempo robado para pensar en cómo salvar sus vidas, ya no.

\- Te odio, Ronald Weasley—le dijo a la nada cuando dejó de caminar para sentarse en una roca a descansar… maldito lugar donde no había nada…

\- Eh… no sé que responder a eso, pero creo yo no te odio, casi podría decir que te quiero, pero como estas enfadada no quisiera cagarla— cuando la voz del mencionado chico se hizo presente detrás de ella casi se muere, de un infarto muy probablemente… y si no hubiera estado tan enojada tal vez hasta lo habría besado… oh espera, en realidad lo hizo…

La cosa fue así… cuando Hermione había salido a Australia, Harry que por fin se decidió a intervenir y no quedarse con sus ideas de cómo era que Ron tenia que hacer para que lo que tenia con Hermione esta vez funcionara; le dijo que se largara, que no lo necesitaba… Pero como Ron siempre fue, ha sido y será Ron, no entendió nada, y se hizo el desentendido…

Entonces fue cuando hablaron… Ron podía contar exactamente y con una mano, las veces que él y Harry habían hablado en serio… Esa era una de esas veces…

\- Tienes que ir detrás de ella—le había dicho un Harry con voz cansada, su amigo de verdad que necesitaba una cama para él solo durante un mes… hibernar tal vez le vendría bien.

\- ¿Por qué? Tú me necesitas, no podrás contra los reporteros tu solo, tío, mataste a Voldemort pero en eso de proteger tu intimidad siempre has sido terrible—lo peor de todo era que de verdad Ron parecía no darse cuenta de la situación…

\- Tienes algo con Hermione, ¿cierto? La besaste, enfrente de mí, tal vez enfrente de Malfoy, tal vez también enfrente de Crabbe… pero… ahora dices que yo soy más importante… que te necesito… Ron, somos amigos pero yo no necesito que me beses—Harry en verdad esperaba que con eso se entendieran algunas cosas, que una luz se encendiera dentro de su cabeza…

\- ¡Caro que no! Y me alegro, tío, porque no lo haría ni aunque lo necesitaras… pero… qué tiene que ver que no te piense besar con todo lo demás… amigo… he perdido la idea totalmente—al parecer Harry esperaba demasiado de él…

\- Quiero que te largues, que vayas detrás de Hermione y que la ayudes a encontrar a sus padres, TE NECESITA, no sé quizá porque ahora son algo así como… NOVIOS, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero, no?

\- Oh… vaya… ¿crees que lo somos? Porque la verdad estaba un poco confuso ante todo eso, y no sabía cómo abordarla y… ¡HEY, HARRY! Deja de empujarme, deja de… por qué me estas pateando, caray Harry, ¿es una vena pulsando eso en tu fre…—estaba fuera del cuarto.

Cuando por fin lo entendió, Ron tomó el primer traslador que encontró a Australia… el cual encontró 1 día después de lo esperado…

Mientras le contaba a Hermione todo eso, ella no dejaba de menar la cabeza, aunque al parecer no estaba tan molesta, porque había dejado de fruncir el ceño para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa mal disimulada.

\- Así que aquí estoy—le dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya… típico de ti… y de tu suerte la de no encontrar un traslador hasta hoy…

\- Si bueno… pero lo encontré—cuando el silencio se volvió demasiado incomodo, Ron hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

La tomo por sorpresa y la besó. Porque había tenido muchas ideas a lo largo del día anterior, para hacerle saber que era lo que buscaba, que la quería, y que esperaba el beso de ese día se repitiera otra vez, y de ser posible permanentemente, y a diario, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo entonces actuó impulsivamente, como solo él lo sabía hacer… y la beso… y Hermione le devolvió el beso…

Y luego lo golpeó… y luego lo volvió a besar, más intempestivamente, más salvaje, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior. Ron respondió con un poco de lengua, y Hermione jadeó… cuando por fin se separaron se alegraron de estar en medio de la nada, porque en Australia, como sus padres ya sabían, ponían demandas en la gente que daba muestras de afecto demasiado efusivas en público, y ellos de efusivos tenían todo en ese momento.

\- ¿Entonces estamos saliendo?—preguntó Ron manteniéndose bastante cerca de ella.

\- NO sé… creo que no, ¿o sí? Porque ya sabes, yo acostumbro besar a todo el mundo—le respondió sarcásticamente.

\- Besaste a Krum.

\- Él me besó a mí.

\- NO te enfades, tú preguntaste.

\- Estaba bromeando

\- Pues no parece, no sabía que tu sentido del humor fuera tan retorcido.

\- No es retorcido, Ron, es que no lo captas.

\- OYE, no es necesario que digas eso.

\- Vale… lo siento… y ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pues buscarte—le respondió el chico después de pensárselo un rato.

\- Bueno… pues gracias, pero que sepas que no necesitaba de tu ayuda.

\- Hermione, podría admitirlo esta vez, podría decirme que eras como esas pobres doncellas indefensas y que necesitabas de mi ayuda.

\- Ron, las doncellas indefensas eran tontas, espero no estés llamándome tonta.

\- No, solo digo que si estás pérdida puedes pedirme ayuda.

\- Ya, claro… como tu vienes de vacaciones a Australia todo el tiempo…

\- ¡HEY! Eso era una broma, la reconocí… y que sepas que no necesito venir de vacaciones. Somos magos, puedes simplemente aparecerte en donde estén.

Cuando la chica se quedó callada, Ron ni siquiera la estaba viendo, así que se perdió totalmente la expresión de su cara. Le faltaba golpearse contra un muro… oh no, espera, ahora que la veía en realidad estaba golpeándose la frente con una mano.

\- Te odio. Pero gracias por venir.

\- Eh… de nada, creo.

\- Si… de nada. Te quiero—le dijo con una sonrisa y lo jaló para que pudieran desaparecerse al instante.

* * *

Ok... Pipol... TERMINE! JOER... justo ahora que tengo tarea y venia nada más a ver que salía pero hoy por la mañana... bueno... algun dia de estos, tuve la idea y... no sé... creo que si quedo plasmada, espero les haya gustado, y venga ya, que me apure caray, dadme reviews =D O no... como vean.

Hoy no regalo Sirius porque... se me olvidaron en mi casa, pero pronto, pronto,xD So... that

Saludos! :3

Att. La Innombrable.


	9. Sentido del Oido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer. El disclaimer del día de hoy es dedicado a todos aquellos que creen que hacemos esto con ánimo de lucro, nada me pertenece, para uds, con cariño. :D_

_Disclaimer. El disclaimer del día de hoy es dedicado a todos aquellos que creen que hacemos esto con ánimo de lucro, nada me pertenece, para uds, con cariño. :D_

 _  
_

* * *

Title: A veces escuchas exactamente lo que quieres.  
 _*Hay cosas que crees que no quieres oir… hasta que las oyes._

* * *

Ron no es un persona nerviosa. No padece de temblores ni le dan ganas de vomitar ante un suceso importante, siempre sabe lo que tiene que hacer y su autoestima es tan alta que a veces es egocéntrico, no necesita que le recuerden sus habilidades y nunca tiene celos de quien se acerque a su chica.

Jamás ha pensado en ser inferior a los demás, y la pobreza nunca le creó un complejo.

Así es Ron, valiente y seguro de sí mismo como solo un Gryffindor puede serlo, cuyos logros siempre han sido envidiados y quien es un héroe del mundo mágico gracias a sus hazañas. O al menos eso es lo que en su infancia siempre deseo ser.

La realidad es u poco diferente.

A sus veinte y tantos años sigue teniendo la misma autoestima que ha tenido siempre, y aunque sabe que la única opinión que cuenta es la que tengan sus amigos de él; a veces todavía necesita que le recuerden que es un gran chico.

Pero quiere creer que ha madurado, que ha aprendido de sus errores.

Sin embargo, Ron nunca se ha considerado dependiente de nadie. Creía ser capaz de vivir sin dinero, sin fama y quizás con amigos normales con los que no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al mago más temido de todos los tiempos; pero ¿dependiente? No.

Hasta ahora.

Lleva meses esperando este día, está tan ansioso que cree que se podría comer su mano.

No quiere pensar en nada, pero está tan deseoso de tener toda el autoestima del mundo que no puede evitar recordar porque, para empezar, se siente tan nervioso.

Lo había pensando mucho desde antes pero no fue hasta que se descubrió pensando: "Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella" que se tomo en serio proponérselo.

Y ahora que está a punto de preguntárselo, se siente tan inseguro de la respuesta que ya no sabe si quiere hacerlo.

Cuando Hermione por fin aparece, siente que se va a desmayar.

\- Estás muy elegante para ir a cenar, ¿no?—le dice nada más verlo.

Y ella se ve tan bien que Ron se acaba de quedar sin respiración. El miedo se apodera de él, se siente palidecer, y observa como la expresión de su cara cambia a una de preocupación.

\- Siéntate, tenemos que hablar—le dice, y la toma de la mano para que se sienten en el sillón de la sala, la voz que sale de él ni siquiera parece suya.

Empieza a tartamudear, y siente como las manos le sudan.

\- Y-yo, quería decirte que… llevamos ya mucho tiempo juntos y… iba a esperar pero… _casateconmigoporfavor_ —se siente tan patético que cree que ya sabe la respuesta que obtendrá, no cree que pase de un "Estas loco, Ron" o tal vez, si se pone muy drástico: "No puedo, Ron… la verdad es que estoy enamorada de alguien más" y comienza a creer que su vida entera depende de la respuesta que ella le dé… y puede que sea eso lo que le dice, porque de un momento a otro, Hermione lo toma de la mano y la oye decir que si, "¿sí, qué?"

\- Ron, reacciona—alcanza a escuchar su voz, se oye muy lejos—¡RON!—Oh sí, ahora si la oye perfectamente. Cuando la observa parece un poco enojada, y entonces empieza a sentirse peor, está casi seguro de que le va a decir que nunca lo ha querido, que lo suyo es un error que…- ¡AUCH!

\- Hasta que despiertas, Ron, te digo que sí—le dice un poco exasperada, después de haberlo golpeando.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Dijiste que sí?—y puede que un poco de color esté regresando a su cara, que la sangre le empiece a circular mejor, de hecho respira mejor… se siente… mejor.

\- Si, tonto, sí—le ha llamado tonto, pero no se siente tan insultado porque lo está abrazando.

\- Pero estás llorando.

\- Estoy feliz

\- Ah, que bien… por un momento creía que terminarías conmigo—sabe que no ha debido decir eso, por qué Hermione ha dejado de abrazarlo y ahora se ve molesta.

\- Yo creía que tú me estaba dejando a mí.

\- ¿Por qué creerías semejante tontería? ¿No viste lo nervioso que estaba? ¡Casi vomito!

\- De acuerdo, cállate, y abrázame—la cara de molestia se ha ido, pero le ha visto entornar los ojos antes de acercarse a sus brazos, pero, ¡Hey! Le dijo que la abrazara, y él no se va a quejar.

\- ¿Y mi anillo?—le pregunta un rato después, mientras aun están abrazados, la siente sonreír al pedírselo, ahora que se siente más tranquilo se da cuenta de que puede percibir ciertas cosas como esa.

\- ¿De qué anillo me hablas?—si, ha aprendido a sentirla sonreír, y también a presentir cuando se acercan los golpes—. Tranquila, estaba bromeando—alcanza a decir antes de que su mano alcance su cabeza.

\- Esto de amenazarte con golpes, me está cansando, Ron.

\- Pues tal vez deberías dejar de golpearme.

\- Creo que no… realmente no me cansa tanto—le dice codeándolo cariñosamente

\- A mí tampoco—y descubre que de verdad no se cansa, que podría vivir asi, dependiendo de ella tanto como pueda, de escuchar su voz por las mañanas, no se cansa de los tres o cuatro infartos que padece antes de besarla, ni de escucharla tararear mientras se arregla para ir al trabajo. No sabe por qué, pero no se cansa de ella, ni de estar a su lado, y espera que ella no se canse de él, porque mientras pueda, no la dejará ir.

* * *

NdODM:

A ver... este capitulo... como que no quiere ser subido... porque para empezar, esta escrito desde Diciembre... y ahora... la maquina se ha trabado antes de que termine de ponerle los ultimos detallitos...  
Que eso a mi se me hace una señal, eh!  
En fin... que se note que le tengo mucho aprecio a esta historia (no tanto como a la primera pero si) porque ahora mismo ocupo mi tiempo de estudiar, y hacer tarea, para subir capitulo!  
Y pues eso... que les agradezco a todos. Porque aunque no lo parezca... este es el final. Es la primera vez que termino algo, y quiero agradecerle a todo aquel que haya leido, porque es la primera cosa que empiezo... y logro terminar... y aunque eso haya sido el año pasado... apenas ahora me siento bien.

Un saludo a todos, gracias por sus lecturas, y sus reviews y a todos los que le dieron oportunidad nada más leer el titulo y entraron al menos a la primer viñeta, que no es por nada pero es la mejor, y se pone MUCHO MEJOR después, no que me haga autopromocion ni nada, :D

En fin.

Se les quiere Pipol lectora. :3

Att. OhhDogMy's Corporation (antes Innombrable's Corporation)

Pd. Pasanse por mis otras historias... digo para mantener el contacto y eso... XD


End file.
